The present invention relates to an energy absorbing structure having an excellent capability of absorbing an impact energy or a compression energy.
In order to absorb the impact energy or compression energy generated when a moving body, such as a vehicle or a ship, collides against each other or against a stationary body, such as a quay wall or a bridge girder, as much as possible, an aluminum honeycomb structure comprising a plurality of cores has hitherto been attached as a cushioning material to the outer wall (or outer surface) of the moving body. The aluminum honeycomb structure, however, could not absorb the energy to a satisfactory extent.